


慣例

by Xong



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xong/pseuds/Xong
Summary: 當然，他們也不是剛開始這段關係了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *李會澤/趙珍虎(斜線有意義)  
> *固定砲友梗，是AU  
> *JJH有點渣  
> *OOC肯定有；勿上升真人  
> *關係有點曖昧

\-------

存好檔，伸展僵硬了一天的身體。李會澤終是結束了工作，冷落手機也將近八個小時了。  
三小時前，「哥」傳來了訊息，內容是偶爾會出現一次的「暗號」。

關天窗後打一砲也不錯。  
回應了約定好的時間後，李會澤哼起小曲，慢條斯理地收拾起為數不多的東西。  
手臂一掃，將桌面上的瓶罐和紙巾垃圾送進垃圾桶，桌面又回復原本整潔的模樣。  
打包垃圾的同時，他想著，好像也有一陣子沒和「哥」見面了。

當然，他們也不是剛開始這段關係了。  
彼此認識將近一年的時間，期間做的次數沒特別去細數，肯定累積得不少了。

他們像普通朋友一樣，偶爾在事前去吃頓飯，聊一些平淡的瑣事，然後繞到旅館開房間；有時候在李會澤的工作室，不同的是趙珍虎在過去的路上會幫他帶一杯咖啡。

 

※

抵達赴約的老地點，趙珍虎站在那兒，明明離約定時間還有五分鐘，但他已經不曉得站在那裏多久了。  
那個不高大的身影獨自站在那，看上去似乎特別脆弱、特別單薄。  
更多的是孤單。

李會澤甩開奇妙的情緒，邁開步伐上前。  
「哥，等很久了嗎？」  
「沒有，我也剛到。」

趙珍虎問他吃過了嗎，李會澤說他不餓。較年長者咬著咖啡吸管回應：「那完事再吃吧。」

 

兩人並肩走著，輕車熟路地繞過巷口那家炸雞店，遂找到那家不算隱蔽的旅館。

平時李會澤被推上前買單時會發出怪叫，然後趙珍虎笑著說等會他會請飯。  
那是之前幾次的慣例，但這次趙珍虎先到櫃檯領了鑰匙。  
留下李會澤拎著皮夾站在原地，一臉迷茫。

「還愣著幹嘛?走了。」

這下李會澤才小跑跟上。

 

趙珍虎熟練地翻出保險套扔到床上。拉開外套拉鍊，隨意地將衣物掛在椅背上，然後熄燈。  
到現在李會澤還會有些不解對方會在做的時候關燈的習慣。也許是認為一片漆黑好像少了視覺上的肌膚之親。  
也並非不曾問過，就是被草草回應了句「習慣」。

李會澤將他攬進懷裡。在雙眼適應黑暗之前，伸長手臂摸索下身，隨後隔著布料撫慰著對方腿間那處敏感。  
趙珍虎也能感受到後方愈發堅挺的部位正抵著骨盆。

剛才見面時李會澤就發現他已經洗過澡了，湊近一聞，他身上的香味更明顯了。  
說不上是好是壞，那是珍虎哥身上的，一種特別的味道。  
李會澤提過，但對方只是皺了一下眉頭，想了想便說了只是房間的香氛而已。  
可好像總不是那麼無所謂的一回事。雖然淺淡，但應該更類似香水或精油的氣味。

對李會澤而言，趙珍虎是個有故事的人，似是經歷了很多大大小小的沙場。  
趙珍虎的話不多，所以很難從中得知點端倪。  
李會澤坦承對他了解不大，但其中的仰慕和尊敬沒有因而停止。

 

李會澤摸索到潤滑油，倒了些在指尖上，欲為人擴張時發現這次比之前都還更容易進去得多。

「哥，這次準備得很充足啊…?」  
「……少囉嗦。」

草草結束了擴張，李會澤覺得前戲的提早結束讓他狀況絕佳。找到一旁的保險套戴上，扶著自己的性器擠進狹窄的穴口。  
進入時發出一聲滿意的嘆息，李會澤環著他的腰，手探到前面不忘要照顧對方抬頭的陰莖。

李會澤挺著腰往更裡面捅入、滑出一點、又再次進入。以原始的慾望本能進行抽插的動作，從中得到更多快感。  
兩具身體交合發出情色的撞擊聲，趙珍虎抓著枕頭隱忍對方今天特別激烈的動作。

「哥…珍虎哥……」  
「呀、就不能…慢點……」

低吟著身下人的名字，同時在趙珍虎的後肩悄悄留下淺淺的咬痕，李會澤暗自希望他不會發現、或不要生氣，希望這點情趣還在他可接受的範疇。

李會澤特意往前列腺的位置猛戳，抵不了猛烈的攻勢，趙珍虎悶在枕頭裡模糊地喊了一聲，並高潮了。  
尚留有射精後的餘韻，靈魂被抽離似地軟著腿僅靠對方支撐體位，抽插的動作才剛慢下來又回復原本的速度。  
甬道收緊，接著李會澤也繳械在套子裡。

 

打開床頭燈，即便不足夠明亮但仍起了照明的作用，兩人慵懶地躺著直到眼睛適應光線。  
李會澤先撐起身，取下黏膩的保險套並打結丟進垃圾桶。  
空氣裡依舊瀰漫著一股情色的氣味，也許是潤滑劑甜膩的味道，也許是完事後得到滿足的錯覺。

望向身旁的床伴，趙珍虎背對著他側躺。裸露的肩上有自己留下的痕跡。雖然不深，但一兩個吻痕還是頗有成就感。

他將趙珍虎翻過來正對著自己。對方壟罩在陰影下，僅以微弱的輪廓尋覓他的唇，李會澤湊上前去吻，對方一如常態木然地回應。而李會澤總能從接吻感受他對性事中其他情趣的消極。

還記得第一次行事，李會澤去吻他的唇，趙珍虎禮貌性地，但仍是不大甘願，只給予潦草的回吻，然後便偏頭讓其無法繼續。  
那時他可受打擊了。

「啊——哥，讓我親一下嘛。」

李會澤在情事中總是會慣例地抱怨。  
但意外的是這次對方沒拒絕他，他本以為會被快速否決。  
趙珍虎獎勵似地主動欺上他的，唇與唇相碰，即便只是輕觸一下，李會澤也對此感到滿足。  
澎派的心情暖流般湧上，李會澤也不管對方接著會如何反應，捧著他的腦袋擅自加深本已點到為止的親吻。

這次趙珍虎沒有推開他。

舌尖交纏，負距離之間升溫，喜歡接吻的李會澤自然吻技不差。掃奪著口腔內的氧氣，掠取彼此唾液，藉由唇瓣傳遞體溫。  
這還是第一次和趙珍虎認真地、深入地以吻交流。

 

李會澤覺得剛才釋放過一次的下身又有了性致。  
兩人不言而喻，然後在浴室裡澆著溫水做了第二次。

 

※

 

在旅館洗過澡，洗髮精蓋過了原本各自的味道。  
現在他們身上有一樣的氣味。

 

完事以後他們去吃了烤肉，理所當然換成李會澤請客。

烤盤上的肉發出哧地長音，趙珍虎專注地料理肉片，李會澤卻看著眼色小心地問：  
「哥，你心情不好嗎…？」

這下趙珍虎才抬起頭與人對視。  
「為什麼這樣問？」

「就是，感覺今天不太一樣…很多方面都是。」  
「沒什麼喔，就是分手而已。」

太可笑了，震驚以後他居然感到一瞬間的竊喜。李會澤想。  
但他憑什麼資格有任何情緒呢？他充其量只是個關係特別的朋友而已。

他才知道趙珍虎和一個女生交往，並且如他所言，在今天分手了。  
「但我沒有和她發生關係。」他特別聲明。

說是嘗不出愛情的美妙，被女方喝聲指責根本不懂珍惜一段關係後，今日稍早分手了。那時李會澤大概在工作。  
說來也可笑，被甩了以後趙珍虎第一個想到的居然是和李會澤打一砲。

 

原來這陣子沒有聯繫是因為和女生玩了。不過李會澤沒資格有意見，畢竟他也和女生交往過幾次。  
可趙珍虎一事居然壤他心頭居然有點泛酸。

「哥，」  
趙珍虎從碗裡抬頭看向發聲的人。

「以後我們也常出來吃飯吧。」

\---END?---


	2. 番外1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *李會澤/趙珍虎(斜線有意義)  
> *固定砲友梗，是AU  
> *JJH有點渣  
> *OOC肯定有；勿上升真人  
> *浴室裡的純車番外

\-----

各方面來說，李會澤都是個相當合格的性伴侶：禮貌、頗風趣、在性事上也算紳士。  
除了對接吻相當執著以外沒有什麼好抱怨的了。

 

溫水自頭頂淋下，上方的蓮蓬頭開著水欲要填滿浴缸裡剩下的容積。狹窄的浴缸要容納兩人有些太擠了，李會澤伏在趙珍虎身上，他們在落下的水中接吻，像偶像劇浪漫的雨中深情。  
可不喜歡唇齒交流的趙珍虎一點都無法享受。  
他狠狠咬了李會澤的下唇作為抗議。對方卻不解情意地以為是想加深綿長的口沫交流，興奮地捲著舌尖刮搔口腔內壁。吞嚥不下的唾液沿著嘴角流下，與皮膚表面的水和在一起分不清。

這下趙珍虎略惱怒地伸手貼上他的臉，將兩人腦袋分開，現在他才終於理解了。李會澤悶悶地說了聲哥對不起，略帶歉意時笑起來還是和平常一樣，眼角的皺褶拉得彎彎的。  
他還算喜歡李會澤那雙笑眼，也不打算為了這種事生氣，才破例配合一次。

 

李會澤好像嘗了甜頭就開始得意忘形，直接就著現在的姿勢抬起他一條腿遂往穴口挺入。  
不過趙珍虎任他主導今晚第二次的性事，且相當乖順地、甚至主動用膝彎處勾住他的腰。  
得到許可的年下者情慾高漲，又傾身去討好那已被吻腫的唇。

在他插入時好像有些水也跟著進入了，奇妙的被填滿的感覺不大適應。趙珍虎埋在他頸窩裡，縮著腦袋躲避對方欲對視的雙眼。

趙珍虎被烙下吻痕的後背一下一下撞擊在身後的浴缸邊緣。這次李會澤挺腰向前的動作慢一些，以不疾不徐的速度緩慢交合。力道不大，卻每一下都輾壓過前列腺推進最深處。像在享用主菜似地，以牙啃舐著皮膚，這次在鎖骨上也留下齒痕。

再次勃起的陰莖抵著另一具軀體上線條分明的腹部，蹭著微涼的皮膚，他主動擺起腰試著得到一點慰藉。  
李會澤發現他的動作，伸手握住那可憐的脆弱為他撫慰。趙珍虎擋著自己的臉不讓他看見，呻吟自指縫間流出，伏在他頸側的人正在那裏留下吻痕。  
地點與聲音的不同帶來某種偷情的錯覺。淫糜的低喘聲充斥在不大的旅館浴室裡，連空氣中的濕意都染上情色。

他在前後同時的刺激下高潮了。  
高潮後的空白讓趙珍虎不想動，靠在缸緣低喘，帶水的皮膚裸露在外有幾分涼意，交疊的兩具軀體交換著彼此體溫。

接著抽插頻率明顯加快，年下者也紅了耳尖，在他耳邊細碎地呢喃著。  
「哥……哥，我要去了?」  
「…等…?」

趙珍虎才想起這回沒戴套子，欲要出口阻止卻已經來不及。  
後穴裏頭一片狼藉，流出來的精液混在水裡。  
他一臉頭痛地將臉埋起來，罪魁禍首還沉浸在餘韻裡未覺，呼吸噴灑在前者的頸邊處。

 

「抱歉啊哥，剛才一下子太興奮了……」  
他的前髮溼答答的貼在額前，看起來狼狽的模樣怪可憐的。  
匯聚成一束一束的紅髮還滴著水，好像落下的水也會沾染上顏色。趙珍虎將眼前人垂落的紅髮一把撥到他後腦勺，此舉打斷對方尷尬的話語。  
「…下不為例。」

趙珍虎先爬出浴缸，瞬間水量低了一截。他一顛一顛地走到淋浴間沖洗身體。李會澤問需不需要幫忙，他吼了一句否決了。

 

李會澤穿衣服時注意到鏡子，方才性事裡趙珍虎勾住他上身的手在背後留下了抓痕，熱痛的痕跡估計一時半會消不掉。

李會澤假裝憐惜地揉著肩膀調侃對方  
「啊…哥好色啊。」  
「你閉嘴吧！」

他享受任何趙珍虎對他表達情緒的時刻，這哥平時實在太冷淡了。  
攬著人禁錮雙臂的攻擊，同時嗅他身上的氣味，即便旅館用品的味道並不特別討喜，但現在他們身上有一樣的氣味。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 預告：這系列還沒完;)

**Author's Note:**

> 試著在過程中穿叉一些有交流的片段，希望是有點內容和劇情的文章  
> 這篇基本以呼視角來寫，番外大概會是虎視角


End file.
